


dude bro duds

by stillmadaboutpetra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Job, Exhibitionism, M/M, Nipple Play, Oneshot, PWP, but I promise theyre together, uhh they're kind of assholes to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillmadaboutpetra/pseuds/stillmadaboutpetra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin shows up to class looking like an asshole, so naturally levi torments him.</p><p>Stillmadaboutpetra garbage fic that I'm abandoning</p>
            </blockquote>





	dude bro duds

Erwin sees Levi and smiles, turns sideways so he can fit into the narrow isle between seats in the tiny auditorium turned theatre used for movies in class. 

"Hell no," Levi scoffs, throwing his backpack onto the seat next to him. He looks Erwin up and down sharply, uppity little nose -- cute snooty kissable nose-- stuck even higher in the air so he can look down it as he judges Erwin. More importantly, Erwin's outfit. 

"What?" Erwin asks, self conscious. 

Levi raises a well groomed eyebrow at him. 'It's obvious,' the look says.

Erwin wears an 80s style work out tank top, armholes long and gaping so tempting skin flashes everyone. Gym shorts long too, hiding delicious thighs. It's a tragic regurgitation of awful decisions. 

"Get that city trash out of my sight. You're killing me, Smith."

Erwin rolls his eyes, makes to advance. Levi practically kicks him in the balls. "No. Don't associate with me right now."

"For fuck's sake, Levi, I'm going to the gym after this."

"Ew. Heathen."

It isn't worth it to deal with Levi when he's like this, tidily wrapped up in his thrift shop rescued clothes, a poverty prima donna with zero tolerance for the visibly offensive.

Erwin sits directly in front of him at his full height, posture immaculate and hopeully blocking Levi's line of sight. Going by the "tch" and creaking of the chair, Erwin thinks he's successful. The lights go down, the professor struggles with technology for several agonizing minutes before the first episode of The Borgias plays.

Erwin pays half a mind of attention. He'll admit, the sex scene draws him in like the city boy trash Levi claims him to be.

"Nothing like incest to get the night going," Levi whispers behind him, right near him, words accompanied by a derisive snicker and puff of warm breath. Erwin ignores him even if his lips quirk in response. No no, he is hurt. Mortally wounded by Levi's words.

Levi dislike when things don't go his way. "You ignoring me now?"

The silences stretches, as does Levi's patience. He dislikes this immensely. He dislikes the blue shadow the screen paints on Erwin's skin and hair, the delicate relief it brings to the knobs of his spine.

Erwin jolts slightly when Levi places one cold finger to his bare neck. Levi is always achingly cold in his limbs, his core, and Erwin terribly warm. It makes him Levi's favored body heater and causes them both to oversleep when wound so comfortably together.

Levi traces up and down Erwin's neck, the back, along the sides where tendons swell down to his shoulders. Erwin shivers as, one by one, Levi settles his fingers around Erwin's throat. Cold, intimate, Erwin can feel Levi leeching his body heat. They are one of few in the too large room, the dark, blue roaming pictures room, sat away in the back.

Erwin is pleasantly at Levi's mercy. As usual.

"Still planning to ignore me?" Levi voice tempts and teases. Erwin swallows, skin raised in gooseflesh. Levi grips the front of his throat, holds it dearly, to ride the bob and flex it makes. His pinky rubs an elipse over Erwin's collarbone. Erwin imagines the twitch of a cat's tail before it pounces.

"That's fine, Erwin," Levi says, unable to see that Erwin has closed his eyes so that he can focus on the touch. "Just enjoy the show."

Levi trails fingers, a hint of nails, over Erwin's neck, shoulders, catching on the tank top briefly. Down both of his naked arms. He hears Levi hum a sound of appreciation as he lets his hands admire the shape of Erwin's biceps. His attention there doesn't last. There is so much of Erwin to touch.

Hands only just barely not freezing dive in through the armholes of Erwin's shirt to press flat and jarring over the warm meat of his chest. Erwin inhales sharply and Levi squeezes his pecs, no subtly, nails pinching into his skin. 

"So hot in this skimpy little top," Levi teases. Erwin closes his legs, gym shorts offering no assistance in stemming the flow of blood to between his thighs as tighter slacks or jeans might have.

Levi's lips are warm at least when they come to roam the dip of his neck as it meets the juncture of his shoulder. His teeth carry a sting, his tongue hot, hot little mouth on him, his dear awful Levi. The spit chills when Levi moves his electric attention to dote on the other side of Erwin' neck.

When Levi finally starts to toy with Erwin's nipples, they're already hard. Erwin swallows a whine, straigtens up in his seat, sinks down lower. Levi thumbs the resilent nubs, circles the smooth areola lazily.

"Gonna pump some iron to keep bulking up these tits?" He puffs amusement and kisses behind Erwin's ear, looks over Erwin's shoulder to see the obvious tent in his shorts. 

"Ugh, I can't even look at those shorts, fuck, they're orange. You're disgusting, Erwin," he scolds in a hush, pinching Erwin's nipples in reprimand. Erwin's dick jumps visibly; Levi knows him too well and drives the nail of his thumb into the pert peaks of his nipples, the lances of pain spreading blood hot through Erwin, he grips the armrests of the seat, breathing hard.

Right as Erwin considers speaking, Levi withdraws his touch. It leaves Erwin wanting, skin tingling and excited. He holds his breath, waiting, waiting for Levi to touch him again. He squeezes his legs shut, trying to stem the uge to thrust, to grip himself and jerk his own cock in the back of the classroom.

Erwin sighs in relief when Levi reaches around him, kisses on his neck, hands coming to pet his nipples through his tank top. "You're such a slut," Levi whispers, playing with Erwin through his shirt. "Er~win~," he sing songs, a voice that twists Erwin's stomach hotly. 

He can't resist much longer. 

"Touch yourself."

Erwin bites his lip, disbelieving, unsurprised, glad for the excuse, nervous. Anyone could look back at them. It's too dark, Levi a small figure mostly hidden and tucked behind Erwin and his seat. But the sound of a hand on a cock...

"The movie's loud enough," Levi coaxes.

"You're insane," Erwin whispers back finally, turning his head, playing a facade of resistance while he wants nothing more than to touch himself like Levi asked - ordered. They both crane their necks to meet each other's mouth, a quick scandalous kiss. Levi manages to get his tongue in Erwin's mouth, wet their lips. Erwin can feel his smirk.

"Cmon just a little. Grab that big cock for me, Erwin." Levi's amusement can't hide the actual desire there. His cheek is warm now where it presses to Erwin's, Levi daringly draped forward to look at Erwin. His thumbs continue to massage Erwin's nipples, a steady rhythmic pressure, circling over them, punctuated by hard pinches that pull at some internal yoke that draws heat from Erwin. 

So Erwin does, Levi's baited breath at his neck. His cock gives off heat easily through the layers of themesh shorts. The fabric, silky, lets him hold himself through his shorts, squeeze. Erwin hisses, drops his head back on the seat. His cock stands in a distinct line alon his thigh.

"Fuck. Only you can be this hot wearing dude bro clothes."

Erwin smiles at the ceiling, reaches behind and back to pet his fingers throuh Levi's hair. Grab a handful in a too tight fist so he hears Levi's breath catch. The angle is awkward but Erwin manages to yank on his hair, make Levi the one to swallow noise. "Crawl under the seat and come suck me off."

Levi's breath whistles out from behind his teeth. Erwin continues to palm himself, relaxed, heated, hearing only the thump of his heart and Levi's breathing while the Vatican suffers on screen. He rubs up and down the lengh of himself, presses against the head.

"The floor is filthy," Levi protests. 

"Come on, bro, no homo," Erwin says and Levi snorts a loud ungainly laugh that has them quickly disentangled before anyone can look back and see. Levi slouches Iow in his seat, kicks Erwin's chair back when the danger has passed.

"What are you doing at the gym?"

"Basketball," Erwin answers smoothly, still hard, wanting, but under control once more. Levi groans behind him. 

"Why basketball. Killing me, Smith," Levi complains again before he climbs over the top of the seats to sit beside Erwin. People look back but quickly lose interest. When Erwin moves to out his arm around Levi's shoulders, he gets an elbow in the side. "No way, I don't wanna snuggle with your armpit hair, you nasty."

Erwin can't even respond before Levi reaches over to stick a cold hand down his shorts to cup his balls. Erwin has to cover his squack by coughing. Levi smirks and fondles him. Erwin should have expected this. He snags hold of Levi's wrist and they exchange looks, Levi perfectly poise while Erwin shakes with restrained tension. Eventually, he lets Levi go and earns that chilly touch on the throbbing heat of his cock. It almost hurts and he shifts in the seat, half wanting it gone, needing more.

The movie is loud enough. Levi rubs him under his shorts until Erwin is leaking along his high, rocking into the touch. Fuck. "Levi...Levi, more." So Levi pulls him out over the elastic, balls too, and ducks down to lick him. Lick him all over, stuff him down his throat. Erwins mouth opens on a silent moan, eyes falling shut. Levi drools and slurps quietly, no finesse at this angle. It's a lot messier than normal. 

Almost too messy. 

Erwin yanks him up by his hair to see Levi grinning in the light of the screen, chin and lips wet. "You might want to change before you go to the gym again."

Little bastard. Erwin shoves him back down onto his cock, smothers Levi's laughter by stuffing his dick back into his mouth with a huff. "At least finish me."

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be more porny but I stopped caring


End file.
